marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 55
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * The "Giant-Man Fan Club" * Locations: * ** *** ****Henry Pym's Laboratory Items: * * * | StoryTitle2 = The Treasure: Part II | Synopsis2 = A One page text piece that concludes the story from last issue. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Tommy * Mr. Miller | StoryTitle3 = The Gypsy's Secret! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker3_1 = George Bell | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Morrie Kuramoto | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Interrupting one of Henry's experiments, the Wasp is asked to "buzz off." Insulted, the Wasp asks Henry if he ever considered the idea that once he finally finds what he's looking for, what if he still isn't satisfied. When he doesn't catch her meaning, the Wasp tells Henry one of her stories. The story begins with an old gypsy who is able to turn lead into gold, however is humble and content enough to travel around using gold to buy only what he needs and complete his task. One day, the gypsy's wagon gets stuck in a muddy road, so he travels to a nearby castle for assistance. The castle is owned by the prejudiced Baron Radzik, who refuses to help a gypsy. When the gypsy offers to pay him in gold, the Baron assumes that the gypsy stole it, since in his opinion, a gypsy could not earn gold legitimately. The gypsy tells the Baron that he is able to change lead into gold. Realizing the gypsy is a master of alchemy, he demands that the gypsy tell him the secret, but the gypsy refuses to reveal the formula to somebody so greedy. Angered, the Baron forces the gypsy into his dungeon and refuses to free him until he promises to share his secret. Explaining that the formula is too complicated to remember by heart, the gypsy informs the Baron that the formula is located in his wagon. Letting the gypsy out, the two travel to his wagon. Upon entering it, the Baron soon finds himself trapped in a cage, and soon the wagon splits open revealing a rocket inside that blasts off into space. The gypsy then reveals that he is an alien, and that his mission was to bring home a human for study. He explains to the Baron that he will be his intended subject because nobody would miss somebody as selfish and cruel as him. The gypsy tells the Baron that he will share his gold formula, however it will do him little good, since gold is a common element on the alien's planet. Finishing her story, the Wasp hopes that Henry can learn something from it. Henry responds that he has now been inspired to learn the secret formula of turning lead into gold, and tells the Wasp to leave him alone so he can work on it. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * (an alien disquised as a wandering gypsy) Antagonists: * Locations: * * Outer Space | Notes = * Story One, "On the Trail of the Human Top" is 18 pages. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}